


Compatibility Test

by Bucksbegins



Series: UkaTake Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, He gets the ba-thump, Keishin Ukai is too gay for this, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucksbegins/pseuds/Bucksbegins
Summary: These moments happen all the time - so why can't Ukai stop blushing?
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: UkaTake Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Compatibility Test

**Author's Note:**

> Ukatake Week
> 
> Day 1 prompt: Connecting Hearts

It was something stupid.

Something mundane and trivial that happened to the two of them every other day.

Practice was wrapping up, the team clearing away stray volleyballs with a healthy dose of their usual mayhem as Ukai and Takeda’s conversation strayed further and further from the practice and upcoming games, clipboard and rule book limp by their sides.

It was one moment.

A moment where their attention snapped simultaneously towards the court to halt whatever reckless shenanigans Noya or Hinata had no doubt initiated.

The same word jumped out of their mouths in unison, echoing through the gym to halt their roughhousing.

Something like “stop” or “enough” or something equally as snappy and final.

It was that beat. One that accompanied Ukai's attention turning back towards Takeda, watching the surprise on the other man’s face melt into a soft-eyed fondness that had the tips of his ears blushing pink.

It was a _th_ _ump_ in Ukai's chest that almost knocked the wind out of him, making his cheeks heat up like a schoolboy asked to stand and read a passage of their textbook to the class.

He angled his face away, hoping the red hue settling over his skin would go unnoticed.

“Wow Coach,” Sugawara’s voice called to them sweetly, “You guys are really in sync!”

It would have been an innocent comment had Ukai not seen the way his mouth curl up in a cruel smirk as he turned back to his chores, watching the jab to the ribs Daichi offered in return for Suga’s barely contained snicker. 

_In sync_ , Ukai mused, holding down the giddy feeling that simmered in his chest at the thought of being in sync with Takeda.

He could have grinned, he could have cursed, he probably could have stepped out of the gym and hollered.

Instead, he set his mouth in a firm line and shot a withering look at Sugawara’s back as the team was roughly ushered towards the locker room, a hurried glance shot over both Daichi and Asahi’s shoulders.

Takeda had the good sense to laugh it off, “I guess all the time we’re spending together has us adopting each other’s mannerisms… Wouldn’t it be great if I could put on that really intimidating look you get when we go to shake hands with the other team’s coaches? Maybe I’ll start showing up to practice in socks and slide-on sandals.”

“Hey,” Ukai protested weakly, “They’re comfortable...”

He lifted his hand up to scratch through the hair at the base of his skull just for something to do as he grumbled out, “Besides, you wouldn’t want to be anything like me, I’m nothing special.”

 _Unlike you,_ Ukai couldn’t help but think.

The energetic, passionate Takeda who jumped into every situation head-first with 110% of his effort. Ukai wondered if people actually rubbed off on each other with the more time they spent together… If so, he didn’t think he’d mind getting to hang around Takeda a little more, if only to steal some of his dedication and optimism.

Actually, he wouldn’t mind getting to hang around with Takeda regardless…

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Ukai,” Takeda had a smile in his voice as he bumped their shoulders together slightly, a jolt of electricity shooting down to Ukai’s toes, “You’re a lot of things I wish I could be – reliable, hard-working, thoughtful… Pretty light on your feet.”

The laugh that Ukai barked out was more of a shock response than an acknowledgement of Takeda’s words, but it absolved Ukai from actually thinking up something to _say_.

“I think I’d be pretty lucky to start acting like you,” Takeda stated simply, “And maybe if we spent more time together you’d consider wearing a necktie every once in a while.”

“In your dreams, four-eyes,” Ukai choked out, earning a laugh from the man next to him.

Before he could sputter out anything else, something that was less of a grumble and more of an endearment, Takeda was saying a hasty ‘goodbye’ and bounding away to catch Kiyoko as she passed by the gym doors, calling out to her about logistics for the upcoming game.

Ukai sucked in a breath, grateful there was no one in the gym to watch his hand press firmly against the heavy beat of his heart.

“I’d be the lucky one,” He muttered to himself and the motes of dust in the air.

It could have been a mundane moment. A little coincidence to be chuckled about and forgotten, but Ukai let it nestle in his heart - all of the smug satisfaction and embarrassing elation - in hopes that next time their coordinated mannerisms brought them face-to-face, Takeda would be able to see the same tender affection reflected in his eyes.


End file.
